The basic concept of the present invention involves the attachment of ornamental stones, or the like, to a metallic mesh to provide enhanced ornamentation for the product with which the mesh is used, such as a bracelet or necklace. Since, however, the Milanese mesh is traditionally flexible, it has been found that this inherent flexibility, and the attendant movement of the mesh during normal use, makes it difficult for ornamental stones or the like to be affixed to the mesh in a permanent fashion. The movement of the mesh is likely to cause the stones to loosen and separate from their settings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved metallic mesh product and an associated improved method of making the metallic mesh product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of making a Milanese mesh in which jewels, stones, or the like pieces can be effectively and permanently mounted in the mesh material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide improved metallic mesh product and an associated improved method of making the metallic mesh product in which the method can be carried out inexpensively.